secrets of showbiz
by moonlightflight
Summary: What will happen to Kyouko's acting career when her mother comes to town? Will she ever realize the smile on ren's face is for her? Will she get her revenge on shou? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Something

This day had been great; I had finished all of my jobs and had enough time to stop by the station to say hi to Maria. "Maria over here," I screamed waving my hands like an idiot.

"Big sister, you're finally here, you promised you'd be here sooner." Maria whined, but she was like a little sister to me so I had stopped noticing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now, so what so you want to do today?"

"Kyouko, there is someone here to see you; they're in the presidents office. Should I tell then that you're on your way?" asked one of the staff.

"Yes I'll be right there, Maria would you mined coming with me, after this I'll take you to get supplies to make more Ren voodoo dolls." I said knowing that she loved them.

"Oh alright, but they better look exactly like him." She said taking my hand as we headed towards the presidents office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked Maria's grandfather, who was also the president of LME Talento.

"Ah, Kyouko there you are," The president exclaimed but not in his usual gusto, the president was acting strangely. "There is someone here to see you." He said waving his hand in the direction of a woman sitting on a nearby chair. And I knew that person all too well.

"Mother, what on earth are you doing here?" I practically screamed, my whole day crashing around me, why was she here of all places.

Mother rose, walking over to me I could see the hate and disapproval of this place that I had come to love. This was my home, and she was here to crush it all, like she did at home, and will always continue to do. "Kyouko, come we're going home." She said walking to the door. She stopped, realizing that I hadn't moved to follow her.

I turned towards the president; he had always wanted to know why my mother wasn't around, well now he had seen her and knew why. She took no pleasure in anything, not since my father left and that was when I was three. I had spent my whole life trying to make her happy, trying to be the daughter that she wanted me to be, but I had realized a while back that there is no way that I could be that girl. "Mother, I'm not going anywhere, especially with you."

"Come Maria; let's go get something to eat." Mr. President said edging Maria towards the exit, trying to give us some privacy.

"But big sister and I were going to go shopping for doll materials." She said looking over at me, but I didn't say anything, I just kept staring at my mom. People would think that I would hate her for always neglecting me, but they're wrong. I love her so much that I can barely hold it in. Her disapproval of me hurt so much, and I haven't even come close to recovering. She was never there, and I knew it was to get away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own skip beat! Or any of these characters.

Oh! And thank you everyone who reviewed it was very helpful.

"Kyouko, did you not hear me, I said we are leaving." I could hear the venom dripping from her lips.

"I . . I like it here." I stammered over the words. Would she always be like this, would she always take every thing that made me happy away?

"How dare you talk back to me, I'm your mother, and you will show mw respect." She said getting dangerously close to me. "Now go pack your things and meat me back here in an hour. Just being here makes me angry.

"Mother i don't want to go. Please just go home without me." I begged not even caring that I sounded like a three year old.

I almost regretted what I said, for the aura around her got drastically menacing. "All I've ever asked of you is that you try to be the best that you don't embarrass me, and here you are, making a complete fool of yourself. Did you ever believe that you could be a successful actress?"

I felt my heart dropping, and shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Maybe she was right, maybe I couldn't do this. "I'll be back in an hour." I said in defeat, hanging my head because it had suddenly become too heavy to carry.

I hadn't realized that she had left till the click of the door closing made my head shoot up. I left the room heading towards the exit; I would head home and pack, then go back to life with my mother, which was practically no life at all. It was a living hell.

"Kyouko!" someone called from behind me, again startling me out of my misery. It was Ren. The one person who I wanted to think highly of me was going to see my weakness.

"Hey, where are you go-," He stopped short, "Hey what's wrong why are you crying?"

I touched my face, and sure enough I was crying. I should have expected this, I always cry when mo mother disapproves of me, and she was really mad this time. "Um, I'm just going home now," I stammered, knowing that it made no sense. "Goodbye Ren, have a nice day." I turned around quickly, and practically ran out of the building.

"Kyouko," I heard Ren call from behind me, but I was balling now and running to fast for him to catch up with me,


	3. Chapter 3

I promise this one will be longer

I don't own these characters and I don't own Skip Beat!

I was packed and heading back to LME. I couldn't even explain to the couple I was staying with why I was leaving, I told them I was done with Showbiz and was heading home. I just couldn't tell them the truth, which was that I was giving up.

That wasn't even why I was sad, I was sad because I wouldn't be able to get revenge on Shou. I was also giving up on all of my friends. Maria, the President, even ren. I felt terrible, but I was still leaving. I wasn't good enough for such sweet friends.

"Kyouko," I heard someone scream from behind me. It was Ren.

"What is it Ren?" I asked in a lifeless voice, not caring what happened anymore, just wishing that I could forget all of the people I was leaving. Maybe then it would hurt less. "I have to go."

"What do you mean go?" He asked, clearly confused. I had hoped someone had already told him that I was leaving. I guess the word hadn't gotten around yet.

"I'm going back to Kyouto to live with my mother. She came to get me today; she should be here in a few minutes to pick me up." I said it all in a voice that was detached and expressionless. I was really good at that, making myself immune to the pain. I had had a lot of practice back home.

"You can't go back, what about your career?" He asked with the same bleak voice.

"My mother doesn't think it's a good idea, she thinks I'm making a fool of myself, so I'm going home." I looked away from him, knowing that my face was slipping, that I was going to start bawling if I kept looking into those beautiful knowing eyes. Leaving him would be the hardest of all. He was always helping me. I owed him so much.

He took my chin in his hands and turned my head to face him. I couldn't breathe, and the tears started to roll down my face. "Kyouko, you don't want to leave with her do you." It wasn't a question, but I shook my head no. "Then why are you letting her control your life?" This was actually a question that was meant to be answered.

"I….I just want her to love me." I said through the gasps of air. "I want to be the child she always wanted, not the one she always despised." At that I couldn't control the tears anymore and I just let them out. Ren wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I don't want you to go." He said into my hair. "You can't leave, I won't let you."

I was surprised; Ren had never showed so much concern for me before. It was sweet that he wanted me to stay so badly. My tears started to lessen and then stop altogether though Ren didn't release me and I didn't move away from him. We just stood there, me in his arms and him in mine. It was so peaceful. Until-

"Kyouko, what are you doing. Come and get into the car already." My mother practically shouted at me from across the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you've liked the story so far, oh and if I don't get at least three reviews then I'm not going to write the next chapter

**Hope you've liked the story so far, oh and if I don't get at least three reviews then I'm not going to write the next chapter **

**Oh and thank you everyone who has given me such great advice.**

"Is that your mother?" Ren asked not even backing away from me an inch. I would have pushed away from him myself but today was so stressful, and he was just so warm. It was getting dark out and it looked like it was going to snow.

"Yeah that's her; I guess you can see where my temper comes from." I said trying, but failing, to lighten the mood. I had made up my mind. I was going home.

Mother, honked the horn of the car impatiently. She was going to lecture me the whole way home. I could hear her now. 'Kyouko what was going through your head' 'Kyouko what have you done to your hair' 'Kyouko you're such a disappointment.' I had heard then all before, nothing had changed between me and my mother, she still treated me like a puppet and I treated her with respect she didn't deserve. Not fair at all right? "Kyouko hurry up and get in the car!"

Ren tightened his grip around me, not willing to let me go. I was the one who finally eased out of his embrace, and was immediately sorry for it. The look of hurt on Ren's face almost ripped me in half.

"Kyouko you can't leave, what will we do without you?" His eyes were searching mine, trying to figure out the reason I was going, but they finally quit. Ren lowered his gaze and wouldn't meet my eyes again. "Give me one good reason you're going back?"

I had to think for awhile, but I knew that the answer I would give him was stupid and unfair. "I want to make her happy, and I can't do that here. Please say good bye to everyone for me." I turned away from him and practically ran to the awaiting car and mother. I couldn't bear to see him staring at me like I had betrayed everyone.

"Who was that man you were hugging for so long?" Mother asked once I had gotten into the car and she had pulled away from the curb. She didn't sound very happy not that she ever did.

I sighed and wiped the tears from my cheeks, not wanting her to think I was that weak. "He's just a very good friend and mentor. I'm going to miss him the most I think." She left it at that, and didn't ask me any other questions until we got to the airport. We got on the plain and went home.

I cracked the door, it was late and we had just gotten home. It was dark inside and, like always, a little creepy. I lived in the pool house, out back next to the pool. I had moved in when mother started going on trips that lasted for months at a time. It was lonely in the house and I felt more comfortable in the small two bedroom mini house. I sighed and went to the bed.

The alarm clock on the shoulder table next to my bed read three O clock a.m. I was so tired, yet I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

I would have to go to school tomorrow, I would have to go back to disappointing grades and scornful looks. I would have to go back to being alone, just so that I could make her happiness, no it wasn't happiness it was power. That's what she wanted, she wanted to control me, and I was letting her.

Bring Bring Bring! The phone rang from the entry room; I got up slowly, not wanting to fall over anything. "Yes who is it?" I asked into the receiver, I was tired and sad and didn't feel like chatting to anyone.

"Kyouko it's me, Ren."

I felt my throat close immediately, why was he calling me? "Hello,"

"Kyouko every one of us wants you to come back to Tokyo. Why would you just give up on all of us like this, you deserve to be an actress." He sounded tired and mad.

I started to cry again, and he must have heard it. "I'm sorry Ren really I am, but she's my mom, and I just want her to be happy with me just once. She's all I have, and I hate her with every piece of my heart, except one."

"What piece doesn't hate her?" He asked the confusion eminent in his voice.

"The pieces looking for the love of a parent, the one wanting to remember what it was like to have her mother hug her or kiss her on the cheek." I took a deep breathe, "I have always wished for a happy family life, like the ones on TV, but really my mother hates me. She blames me for what happened between her and my father, and I'm convinced that it was my fault that he left."

"Kyouko stop talking like that." Ren ordered, and even over the phone I could see him getting that hateful sneer on his face. "You weren't the cause of anything, and just because you mother is a low life nobody, doesn't mean that you have to make her happy. Please come back?"

"Good bye Ren"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry about the really short chapters, I promise to make them longer

**Hi, sorry about the really short chapters, I promise to make them longer.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all of your advice was great.**

**I don't own Skip beat or its characters, but I do own this story plot.**

"Kyouko and you coming to lunch today," Asked Rei, one of my classmates. I had returned to my old school willingly, I just didn't have the fight left in me anymore.

"No, I'm going to stay here and study, but you go ahead I'm fine here." I said waving her in the direction of the door. The room was finally empty and I didn't have to fake happy anymore. It was a relief because I was tired of smiling when I wasn't happy at all.

"Kyouko, will you come here for a moment?" Asked my teacher who had reentered the room, he was one of the normal teachers, the ones that are medium size, not too fat not too thin; He even smiled most of the time.

I sighed loudly and he seemed to take that as resistance. I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and stood in front of his desk where he had taken his seat. He looked me in the eyes and then began. "Kyouko I was just talking to your old teacher from last year, and she was just telling me how much she missed her favorite pupil."

I waited patiently, only slightly listening to what he was saying, but mostly I was wallowing in self pity. I missed my acting school, and I missed my acting friends, and I just missed acting.

"I was just told that you were the kind of student who smiled everyday, and tried hard to make something out of every experience. I was just wondering what happened to that happy girl?" He asked staring me in the eyes, which was annoying, why did he care so much?

I stared straight back, "Nothing happened to that girl, she's standing right in front of you. Maybe you just have to look harder?" I knew it was mean, but like I said, who cared anymore. I was just here for the diploma; after I graduated I would go work at my mothers company and live out the rest of my life in misery.

He didn't get mad, actually he looked sad. "Kyouko, where did you go last year? You just left the city, no one knew where you went, and your mother was on one of her long business trips."

"You don't need to know so I don't need to tell you."

"I'm just trying to help Kyouko."

"What does it matter where I was if I'm here now? You get the check every month and I get a high school education. We both win, and now can I get back to my work, or was there something else you wanted to talk to me about? I asked with a flat expressionless voice.

He just looked at me, almost amazed by my behavior. "Kyouko, why do you put a smile on for everyone if you're not happy?"

"Well that's an easy question, so that everyone else is happy."

**Ren's point of view, LME**

It had been a week and four days since she had left. I just couldn't get her out of my head. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Asked Sho as he waltzed up to me with that ignorant smirk on his face, he could probably see the misery on my face and thought it was his doing.

"Go away Sho, I don't think I can deal with you right now, why don't you go pester someone else for once."

"Now why would I want to see anyone but the one person who wanted to take Kyouko away from me in misery?" He asked, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth like a drooling Saint Bernard.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and grabbed him, shoving him back against the nearby wall. I could here the wind being knocked out of him and smiled, though it still wasn't of happiness. I would only smile again when she came back.

"Man," Sho stuttered once he regained his breathe. "What's your problem, why are you so pissed today, actually you've been pissed for over a week now. What's up?"

"You idiot, haven't you realized by now?"

"Realized what exactly?" He asked with that retarded grin again.

"Kyouko's mom came and took her home eleven days ago, and you haven't even noticed that she was gone until now?" I asked in bitter disbelief, and then I remembered who I was talking to.

Realization flickered behind his eyes, and I think reality had finally sunk into his thick skull. "Why did she go with her?"

I almost laughed, but then remembered that it was Sho. "What does Kyouko want more than anything in the world, even more then revenge against you?"

Lights and gears turned in that little tiny brain of his until he finally got it. "Her mother's approval, she has always wanted her mom to love her like a mom should."

I patted him on the head grimly, "Yeah, and she's not coming back."

"What do you mean, of course she is, we just have to go get her first is all. Don't tell me that you've given up on her already?"

"In your dreams, Tinker bell."

**Kyouko's point of view, on her way home from school.**

Sniff, I had tried so hard in the past to keep my hurtful face hidden from those around me, like Sho and his parents. They didn't know how to comfort me, and I hated that uncomfortable fidgeting they did when they saw me sad.

There had always been someplace special I'd go to when I was really very horribly upset. Corn, he might not actually be there, but in spirit it always felt like I could feel my fairy prince protecting me. Today I really needed to be protected, I thought as the tears streaked down my now shiny wet cheeks.

I had just pushed through the last of the brush when I saw someone up ahead, right near where me and Corn used to meet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed

**I hope you liked this chapter and please give me ideas on the next chapter. I'm always open to other people's ideas. Oh, and don't forget to review.**

Moonlightflight


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, I hope you like this new chapter

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like this new chapter.**

I stared at my mother and I was sure the anger was eminent on my face. "I'll ask you again, what the Hell are you doing here?"

"Kyouko, I came here in order to find you." She said with a blank expression.

"How do you even know that I would be here?" I asked, with menace in my voice. I really didn't want to talk to her right now.

She strode over to where I was standing and went right passed me, stopping a little ways behind me. "I'm going to be gone for a few months. I believe you can manage the house for me while I'm gone." She stated, not even bothering to turn around and look me in the eyes.

I started to laugh, but it wasn't a happy sound, it was sort of a sad and weak laugh. I don't even think I smiled.

She was gone and I was here alone again. But for some reason it didn't give me the same peace it used to. It was almost like I had found the peace of Corn somewhere else, but I had to leave it behind.

There was a rustling in the trees and I quickly turned towards the noise. It looked like something was coming, and it was something big.

Before I could do anything, someone flew right out of the bushes. He soared through the sky, right over my head. Landing with his back toward me, but I knew exactly who it was, Corn.

"Corn, is that you?" I asked trying to wipe away the few tears that were still clinging to my eyes.

Before I could say anything else more noise came from behind me in the bushes. I turned to see someone else coming through them, but this person was definitely not a fairy like Corn. He was making a lot of noise and was tripping over everything. He finally stumbled through the last bush and I almost screamed with anger.

"Sho what are you doing here?" I sneered; he had no right coming to my special place.

"Um, he brought me here, said that if you were upset then we would probably find you here." He said pointing behind me.

I turned to see, not Corn, but Ren. "Kyouko, we want you to come back with us." Ren said matter-of-factly.

I stood gaping at them, how did they know that I'd be here? And why did Ren bring Sho with him?

"Look, I brought Sho here to remind you that you swore revenge on him. Now how are you going to get revenge if you stay here?"

"Ren go home, and take Lassie here with you." I said pointing towards Sho, who stood there rubbing his arm where he hit it against a tree on the way in. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Not until you come too,"

"How did you even know I'd be here, I have never told anyone before and now, all of a sudden, everyone knows how to get here?

He sighed, looking down at his feet. Apparently there was something he didn't want to tell me, and I was going to make him.

"I might think about going back if you told me how you got here?" I lied

"No you won't" He said finally meeting my eyes. It was the wrong thing to do, because I saw his submission in them, and he knew that I had and immediately tried to hide it.

"Ah, I'm still here you know, you guys can please stop ignoring me now." Pleaded Sho from the sidelines, and I almost felt pity for him, almost.

"Well, Ren are you going to tell me or not, because I have other places to be." I lied again, and he knew that too. How exactly did he read me so well?

He walked up to me and stood a good foot higher than I did. "Who did I remind you of when I flew over you?"

I was confused, "You reminded me of Corn; he used to show me how he flew all of the time, until he left that is."

"And if I can fly like Corn, and I knew where your and his secret hiding place is, then who do you think I am?" He locked eyes with me then and wouldn't let them go; it was like he could literally hold my gaze. It was terrifying the way he made me feel, yet I would always want to feel this way, I just knew I would.

"You're Corn," I whispered, I was pretty sure Sho couldn't even hear me and he was standing right next to me.

Ren filled in the gap between us in one stride, grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight. It made me remember the day I left, and I went like jelly in his arms.

"Yes, I'm Corn, even though my name is actually Kuon. You were too little to say it when I met you, and you were crying to hard that you must not have heard me correctly." He teased, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pushed away from him enough to look into his eyes. "You're Kuon?"

"Sh, don't let Sho know, I have to keep it a secret to everyone."

"Except me,"

"Yes except you of course, but just so you know, my father keeps asking me how you're doing, so why don't we go visit him and my mother?"

I thought about it for a moment, "How about you take me home first, I really miss home."

He laughed into my hair, "I would love to take you home, my little princess."

I glowed with joy, and I knew it was obvious. I had always wanted to be a princess and have a prince come and save me. Now my dream had become a reality, except for the fact that Sho was here, but I guess this was good enough.

"I don't know what's going on, but can we go already?" Sho sneered through clenched teeth, he was obviously pissed that he wasn't the prince.

Ren chuckled and it sounded so sweet, like honey. "Okay, let's take our princess home." He said putting his arm around my waist and leading me out of the bushes. I could hear Sho having a hard time behind us and a smile cracked out across my face. Any trace of sorrow was now gone.

We were almost to the car when I heard someone calling my name; I turned to see my teacher coming towards me, looking kind of worryingly at Sho and Ren. Clearly he didn't recognize them, just like no one had recognized that I was the Kyouko from TV.

"Kyouko where are you going and who are these people," He asked, but then he saw the smile on my face and looked even more confused than before.

I laughed and then answered him truthfully. "This is my prince," I said motioning to Ren. "Ren Tsuruga. And this is Sho, he just followed Ren."

His eyes brightened, "These are the real Ren and Sho?"

"Yup, and they're taking me home."

"But you live right around the corner don't you?"

I stared at him and thought of the right wording for what I was going to say. "Teacher, you were right, I wasn't happy. I was made to leave my home, and my friends," I said looking back at Ren and Sho, but mostly just Ren, "and I really missed my job. So now I'm going back home and I would like you to keep it quiet from my mother for just a little while. You can inform her of my leaving once she returns from her trip."

He smiled, "I would be honored to she her expression when she finds you gone."

Ren and Sho started to laugh as well, and I hugged Teacher good bye. "I'll visit once and a while, but if you ever want to see me, just turn on the Television." And with that I got into the car, and we drove away. I looked back to see his confused expression turn into that of recognition.

I was happy; I was gong back to my castle, with my prince, on his stead, also known as Sho.

Read and review

Moonlightflight


End file.
